Haunting Past
by Rain and Storm
Summary: Sometimes we want to have that person next to us but we can not force nor can we always get what we want. We need to wait and maybe just one day as the light goes down you'll find it just search for it the haunting past... YAOI KaZe
1. Chapter 1

**Haunting past**

**xx- As the light sky**

This is the story of a lost love, a broken heart and a haunting past…

Long ago he met that person, who loved him unconditionally and gave even his life. His heart was broken, but he had no regrets. If he was happy, then it was worth. Life does not always give us what we want even if we want to have that person next to us we can not force them.

_My love for you will be unattainable as the rays of light…_

Long ago it was said that the world was divided: heaven and hell, light and darkness, water and fire. Worlds could not gather yet both needed the other to survive. In said worlds were entirely different beings to the eyes both creatures could be perceived as humans. However the nature of both was what distinguished them. The children of darkness lived in a world full of passion, blood and betrayal. They craved power and always got what they wanted. Yet with the shortcomings of his race they lived in peace oblivious to the problems of others. They were advanced creatures and beautiful yes, but lonely. Only once in life they bonded to another person. This union was eternal and that could not be broken. Therefore they were careful when it comes to form a bond, the bond would exist and would be unwavering as eternal as their immortal life. The person who was tied was cherished and if one of them died the other could not be able to accompany it. His fate would be to remain alone for the rest of their life immortal and perhaps in a future they could reunite with said person. It was a tragic fate for those children of the dark, tragic yet beautiful. Loneliness and eternal love was something characteristic of his race. While it seemed sad it was not, the children of darkness seemed to accept his fate and were careless of what lay ahead. They embraced loneliness as their friend and rejoiced when they found their eternal one. His immortal life allowed them to learn from mistakes, made them wise and knowledgeable.

_Beautiful and solitary creatures in search of eternal love ..._

Unlike their brothers, the children of light were not immortal. They could live for several years but after some time they would perish and turned into sunlight.

_So bright and unattainable…_

They lived in small towns. They were celestial beings, worshiped arts and had such a carefree attitude. Their bodies were filled of light and warmth. Even though they were mortal they could reincarnate. Yes these children were so beautiful, so peaceful and quiet. They had several companions throughout their life but unlike those of the darkness, the sons of light were not allowed to love. That sentiment was forbidden for them because such feeling brought pain and death with it. The light could not allow their beloved had knowledge of said feelings. Tears and pain were things totally unknown to those of light.

And for many years things went well in both worlds, those of the darkness were sure that there were others almost like them but they were unattainable. And the light beings were completely unaware of the existence of the dark's ones. Thus it should be, and had been from the beginning though...

The kingdom of darkness was ruled by kings, a long tradition of the purest ones such beautiful beings they were even more beautiful than the average children of the dark. The kings were known as the Kuran. Such clan was known for their strength and they were very powerful and had many followers, for that reason they had become the rulers. However a tragedy happened in the royal family: the beautiful rulers had died leaving their only son, a boy of only five years as the sole heir and ruler.

The tragedy spread throughout the kingdom and began the riots, many people wanted to gain power. Many of them want the last of the Kuran dead. Despite the young age the child was able to control the protests. He was a true child prodigy and why not dare to say it: he was the hope for the darkness.

Kaname Kuran, child of the darkness. He was known for his great wisdom, fierceness and able to unify the kingdom and for being able to control his thirst for power. Twelve years had passed and Kaname had left behind his child's body he was becoming a handsome prince. Yes, he was still a prince because the darkness laws dictated if the king died, his son the Prince would be recognized as the new king at the age of age of 21.

However the people and recognized him as their new and sole king. They were only waiting for their prince to find their eternal one. It did not matter if the king's mate was male or female. Both men and women were able to produce, that was one of the most remarkable characteristics of the darkness child's. Such a beautiful and unique way of living, there was not prejudice against same-sex couples. The eternal bond established it.

The prince had decided to go hunting, his faithful servants with him and with him a wolf, his faithful companion.

"Kaname-sama, your carriage awaits" said his loyal servant and dare to say friend, Takuma of the Ichijou house.

Burgundy eyes looked at his faithful companion and with a slight nod he hurried out of the room. His servant followed the prince closing the royal chamber behind him.

"We are expecting to have great day" remarked the servant again while the wolf settled itself in the carriage. Kaname sighed and allowed his body to enter the car. Takuma followed him behind once again before beckoning the driver to advance. In front of the royal carriage were two more cars and another two were set behind. Hunting dogs accompanied the carriages barking occasionally excited for the hunt.

**XxX-**

Unlike the kingdom of darkness, the sons of light had no rulers. There were certain men who were known as the wise ones, they were responsible for guiding the younger population. And with each city there was a wise one instructing the young ones in all the arts. Children also had certain tasks.

In a certain town lived a boy of just 15. He was such a beautiful and innocent creature. He was perfection, his body was endowed by great agility and dexterity for dancing and fighting arts however his voice was what stood out and so his unique looks. The children of the light were either platinum blonde or redheads. But this guy had silver hair and his eyes even thought they were lighter in color yet differed from the others. The boy's eyes were amethyst one such a gem. A unique beauty was appreciated by others and the boy very treasured. He was regarded as the most perfect being created by light and therefore was cherished. He was their most beloved son. His father was a very cold man with other people but adored his son. He and her other two children were the only remaining of his partner who had died giving birth to their only daughter. Zero however was the only one who had inherited those special looks and also the one who resembled his mother the most.

"I'll go for a ride" He said while preparing his white horse and its rider. He had finished his lessons and wanted to get some rest. And also he was very curious of what peeked through the mountains. Light rays were calling him. And curiosity had always been one of Zero's weaknesses. His father had warned him and his siblings that it was very dangerous to approach that place because strange creatures were living inside the mountain, awful and terrible creatures that fed on the children of the light. But Zero did not believe in it thinking that those were children's stories just to scare the younger ones.

He had to go to the mountain. He wanted to see the inside and find out why was attracted to it. He wanted to know such an intriguing place and internally wanted to know if such creatures existed.

So he galloped for several minutes until he ran into that place. He felt a shiver run down his body, as if something was warning him to stay away from this place. But curiosity was stronger

"I have to enter" Zero said to himself "such an intriguing place ..."

He dismounted and let his horse to rest for a while. Zero knew his horse would wait for him so he did not have to worry if he let the horse alone. Then he turned back into the aperture on the rock and again looked back he had a feeling that he was being watched, as if someone was going to discover what he was about to do. Nevertheless that feeling quickly disappeared and Zero decided to enter in the cave.

Nothing, the place was completely empty, it was a total waste said silver-haired boy. Yet he was already in so why not sitting around and sing that melody that kept playing in his head.

_**You are as warm as the sun,**_

_**pale fingers mixed in air**_

_**and you wait**_

_**the warmth that you can not miss.**_

_**is mixed with sunlight**_

_**no more cold**_

_**feeling**_

_**the light inside of you**_

The carriages moved at great speed and the dogs were getting more and more excited they did not stop barking. Suddenly a glow rose causing exalting the horses and making the riders to lose the total control of their carriages. There was a horrific outburst and some horses ran as dogs following behind them. The prince had fallen through the bottom of the mountain.

"Kaname-sama!" Cried his faithful servant as his loyal wolf was trying to follow and protected his master however the poor animal was stuck between the wheels of the carriage.

**Crash!**

Kaname felt his body rushing against something solid and then a big flash followed by a heavenly voice. Never before had he seen such a glow, it was so strong that blinded his eyes. Usually the kingdom of darkness, as the name said it, lacked light. So the locals were not used to the light. Their pale bodies were not fit to withstand such intensity and sometimes even the slight ray of light was able to burn their bodies. For several minutes all was silent, the minutes turned into hours. Zero heard the sound of something falling against the rock. His curiosity was present again.

Zero knew that if was entered deep into the cave the exit opportunities would be scarce. Something could happen, he could get lost or worst. Maybe his father was right and there were horrible creatures living inside.

_I want to see it…_

However those thoughts did not stopped him. He rose from his place ant went deep. He was grateful that light was still there. Every evening the light went down and the dark appeared in the night sky. Though there was some light as the stars seemed to protect them Zero hated the darkness. It scared him.

He was afraid to be in a world absent of light. Light was as air, so vital to their race. And as he thought about that he walked through the narrow passages enlightened by small beams of light.

He felt something inside him began to accelerate Zero could not explain it and suddenly the image of his mother came to his mind.

_"Zero-rin my beautiful child…" His mother was holding him tightly. There was something strange in her mother's eyes. Something shiny like water drops. Why there were drops of water in his mother's eyes? Why her eyes were filled with something strange? Her eyes held something new, something strange…_

_"My poor child…" Her mother whispered as cradling the child's body. Zero could not understand why his mother looked at him that way. Why her eyes looked so empty and why the raindrops stained her cheeks?_

_"Mama…" the little boy whispered_

_"Never again…" His mother said and closed her eyes "the haunting memory of my past…"_

What was that? A memory perhaps… Zero did not remember such a thing happening to him when his mother was still alive. Maybe it was a memory but he was so young that he had forgotten about it. His mother seemed so strange as if something was happening to her, something that he could not explained.

"The Prince" said the guards "the prince has fallen into the mountain"

Takuma shocked his head. He knew his prince could not be dead or that was what he was telling himself to. They could not lose their prince, he could not die. Kaname was the last survivor of the Kurans. He was their rightful Prince and future king. With the prince death it would trigger a war, a war that no one wanted to happen. They needed to find the prince and they needed him alive.

"Let's search for the prince!" Takuma said at the guards and they nodded. They were just as nervous as Takuma.

**Xx—**

_What is this?_

_Such a cold place…_

It was very cold, the place was lit by the light and yet it was still frozen. Zero went closer to the camera and found something there was a lump. He walked two steps more and realized that the lump was a creature. It was someone like him just the same but different.

_Pale skin ..._

"It's a man…" He whispered to himself and knelt. The boy was mesmerized by the young man's looks. He had never seen such strange features: dark hair and his skin it was pale. He wanted to touch that skin. He was mesmerized by the creature whose eyes were closed. Bringing his hand to the young man's face Zero let his fingers wander through the cheek of the creature "Is so cold" he was surprised by how cold it was the man's skin "He's beau…"

Once again he began to feel his interior accelerating. It was like something hitting inside threatening to leave.

A sensation he had never had. That was multiplied when he once again began to stroke the face of that creature. His fingers outlined the man's lips.

"Nghh ..." The man moaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"They are dark as his hair ..." Zero sighed, this creature was beautiful, more beautiful than the beings who lived in his village.

"The prince… let's search for the prince…"

Zero heard another voices and freaked out "Prince…" he said as he ran to hide behind one big rock.

Shaken and scared Zero waited behind the rock, his hand went to his chest and again felt that something hitting from the inside.

"There's a body…" A female voice whispered. Zero moved his head slightly upward to observe easily. He was a woman with purple hair and dark reddish eyes. "Sara-sama there's a body in here"

The woman said again, this time calling for another person. Suddenly a woman with dark blond hair appeared. She was beautiful, just as beautiful as the man lying on the floor. Her eyes were a bluish violet tone and her skin was as pale as the young man. She was dressed in fancy clothes, a diamond tiara adorning her head and so her clothes.

She knelt on the floor and her eyes widened at the discovery of who was the person on the floor. "He is the prince..." She whispered as she caressed the face of the prince.

Her long pale finger made contact with the skin causing the prince to open his eyes again. Chocolate eyes meet bluish violet ones and the prince stared at the girl briefly before falling unconscious one more time.

"Seiren help me" The girl called to her loyal servant and guardian "it's the prince we need to get him out of here" the woman with purple haired nodded as she called another two girls. The three of them carried the body's prince and left the chamber.

"Wait…" Zero whispered but no one hear him

_Don't go…_

_Prince …._

Without even trying nor imagine what had just happened. Zero was not aware of the danger this represented. The most precious son of the light made something that had never happened before...

_Children of the light were banned to fall in love_

_The sorrow…_

_The emptiness…_

_The loneliness…._

Zero did not understand why but then he began to feel a void. He had to see, no he wanted to see the "Prince" something inside urged him to be near the prince. He wanted to be by his hide fore…

Prince was such an intriguing creature. It felt so strong Zero could not help it. He looked at his hands, those with which he had been able to feel the skin of the prince. Instantly and inadvertently took them to his lips. That was when he noticed that he was trembling and his skin was cold as well.

_As the light goes down you'll find me just search for me…_

_My haunting past…_

* * *

**Hi! I know I'm starting another story but… you have to understand I really needed to write this one. You see I was watching the little mermaid the Russian animated film and then the 1976 film and well I fell in love with it. I love Andersen's tales and the little mermaid is so beautiful yet so sad (yes I love sad endings xD) so I say why not made a fanfic inspired by this beautiful tale. And when I finished to watched the movie (you guys had to see it it's fantastic and the prince is so hot xD just search Rusalochka (The Little Mermaid) English Subtitles 1/6 on YouTube) I was like grrr the prince needs to suffer a little and the I don't know why but I just imagined Kaname as the prince and zerorin as the little mermaid n.n. **

**So as you see Zero is not a mermaid (I just can't imagine him with a mermaid tail hehe I know I said I imagined as the little mermaid but just the situation not him being a mermaid) he's a child of the light. You see I did not want him to be a hunter (cause I'll use this for the following chapters) and he's not a human so well nope he's not an angel hehe let's say the world before the vk night world began was ruled by bothe the darkness and light XD Kaname well yeah he's a vampire but that's not the name used on the past vampires called themselves the darkness child's. Yes Takuma, Sara and Seiren appeared in the first chapter however I must say it was not yuki neither ichiru zero's siblings. As you see Zero is the only one in both the darkness and light kingdoms with such a unique looks. Lol Zero-rin thinks Kaname's name is Prince xD Well I hope you really enjoy this XD **

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haunting Past**

**-Your eyes-**

He did not know why the sudden interest but he wanted to see him, go to the opening that was in the mountains and meet him with Prince. It had already passed two weeks since that event and Zero could not understand the this new feeling, it was a sensation difficult to explain, so suffocating to the point of burning inside. His father along his siblings began to suspect that something was wrong with him. Nevertheless they did not want to believe he was ill because they feared the light's favorite child suffered a rare and inexplicable disease that nobody not the light itself could heal.

His symptoms were very rare but none of his family knew what to do. Zero was always on his own when he was outside his lilac eyes stared longingly at the mountains, waiting for something or someone, those eyes, such a beautiful gems always lost and lifeless. And when sun went down and the children of the light sleep he woke up with skin beaded with sweat, his body agitated and crystal water wetting his cheeks. He seemed lost in his own world...

_"Poor child…"_ He always heard his mother's voice whispering words windblown

_"Such a terrible disease that no one can heal" _It seemed as his mother was singing, the voice was so gently

_"None of them can feel it…."_

And in the mornings when the light made its appearance the youth's condition became worse. Unexpected laughs could be heard and you could see the boy smiling and then there was the sudden gap returning to his eyes.

"I can not stand it anymore. This has to stop" Zero's father said as the family was eating peacefully. His daughter looked at him with expectant eyes. She was worried about her brother since she had never seen him act like that.

"What do you suggest we do?" Asked the eldest son, he as well as his sister was concerned for the welfare of his brother "Maybe we can take him to one of the cities perhaps we can find some help" suggested as he looked out of the window. There outside the house was sitting on the grass the silver-haired boy with lilac eyes fixed on the mountain.

"I'm not sure about that" The father said knowing that once in the city they could keep his child. Many people knew that in one of the villages was a young man and said boy was regarded as the light's favorite son. Although no one in town knew him personally people heard about the boy's features. If Zero went to town they would force him to stay there. And his father did not want that.

"But we have to help him…" His daughter said there was concern on her face.

"No my dear children, all we can do is give him our support" Their father concluded "Zero needs his family close, maybe that is the key to heal his illness"

His son said nothing and merely sighed. He looked at his sister who gave him a slight smile and they finished their meal. Though he disagreed with his father he accepted his decision. But he also could help his brother did not he? It must be something there in order to help Zero. With that in mind the oldest son prepared his clothes to go to town after all his father had sent him to do some shopping. Once in the town he would seek for help.

"Be careful" His little sister said as he kneeled letting his sister to kiss his cheek "I do not want another brother ill" His brother nodded and kissed her forehead. Then he walked outside and approached his younger brother. He sighed sadly as the boy did not notice him since his gaze remained fixed and lost in the mountains. "You know I also like to admire that mountain as well" said the brother as he ruffled the silver hair. However the boy never flinched nor said a word. Zero kept staring at the mountain.

He did not know how to help him, but had to do something. He detested seeing his brother in that way as if he were lost and lifeless...

It seemed as the light kingdom was struggling however thing in the kingdom of darkness also went wrong. Even though the prince had been found alive he had not awakened yet.

"Kaname-sama is safe and alive" reported one of the nobles "However there was no response, our dear prince is still under the effect of sleep" He said sadly because he knew that having a sick prince represented danger, someone could attack him now that he was helpless.

"The royal guard is constantly vigilant. Besides we still need to find the person who brought him to the gates of the castle" Takuma announced as he entered the room.

"Takuma-san, we are pleased that you will join us in the meeting" One of the nobles said and offered a seat for the blonde noble man. Takuma smiled, though this was not a natural smile it was a fake one, knowing that this council was just aware of how would the sickness of the prince affect the kingdom. They were not concerned about the welfare of the prince and future king. Takuma knew it but said nothing.

"I am glad that our king is safe and well" commented another nobleman. Though Kaname still had the title of prince everyone considered him the king. "However we must discuss other issues" he said as he stood up "We all know that our prince will be crowned as the legitimate king. So I for this reason we need to search for the right one to stand beside our king"

"We can not do that, Sato-san!" Said another of the nobles "We can not force the ki.. prince to marry someone" Akio said as he frowned "Bonds can not be forced!" Thus began a discussion, the nobles began to argue between themselves and Takuma uselessly tried to dissuade them. They began to form two bands: those who supported the idea that the bonds could not be forced. And the others who proposed a new change: These nobles' proposed arranged marriages thus unify the kingdom faster.

The nobles of the second band were unhappy since their rulers sometimes mated with people who were far below them. It did not seem fair that people who were not born in royal families could become part of royalty. That is why they proposed the arranged marriages though this benefited them as well.

"Listen!" Takuma spoke as he was able to calm the nobles. The last thing he wanted was things got tense making a possible civil war. "I agree with Akio-san, we can not force the prince or anyone to form a bond with someone" the blond tried to reason with them "The search for our eternal partner is part of our nature. We can not force it" As the words left his mouth, Akio and his entourage nodded as Sato and his supporters shocked their heads.

"Excuse Takuma-san but the changes are necessary for the good of our race" commented Sato-san and looked at all the nobles who were in the room "I'm sure Kaname-sama will agree with this new reform" he said with a smile.

"I do not think that's going to be necessary to Sato-san" All of them heard the voice of Kaname. The prince was resting his back on the door. His dark eyes stared at the noble intently. Kaname knew that the nobles considered him an easy person to manipulate but they were wrong. Kaname was a very calculating young man and he knew what Sato and his followers were up to.

"Kaname-sama what a pleasure to see you fully recovered" Akio commented with a bow. Takuma stared at his prince and nodded. He too was happy for the prince.

""We as creatures of darkness have the ability to heal quickly" commented the prince as he approached the table and sat down. "I hope that what happened before does not happen again" he said with a serious look. "And about your propose Sato-san I'm afraid I have to reject it" He said with a slight smirk. He laughed mentally at Sato's surprised face.

"But.. Kaname-sama you can…" Sato was cut off was Takuma

"Why is that Kaname-sama?"

The prince smiled slightly. During the entire time he was asleep was able reflect the events that had happened. He became aware of the event had happened and was initially angry. He was angry because he had fallen so fast in the trap of a tie. Kaname considered the bonds as traps cause it tied two people forever. However the anger became surprise and then it changed to a slight feeling of happiness.

And even though he still did not know the name of his eternal mate, he knew he had found them. It was the person who had saved him. It had to be.

"I have found my eternal mate" Kaname heard gasps of surprise and could not help but chuckle "If that was all, I retire. I have business to attend" the prince said as he stood and left the room leaving behind an entourage of confused nobles.

Takuma also bid farewell and ran behind the prince. If Kaname had found his eternal partner that meant that the prince did not have to spend his years in search of his longtime partner.

"Kaname-sama wait!" He called for the prince

"What do you want Takuma?" The prince stopped walking and waited for the nobleman who appeared behind him. "It is truth that you found your eternal companion?" the noble asked timidly, his green eyes were expectant and shone like emeralds. Kaname smiled and nodded slightly "Is true I found them. I just need to find out the name"

"Kaname-sama, you said..." Takuma asked his face showed surprise and his brows were slightly furrowed

"I know what I said" Kaname sighed and looked through the window. The dark sky was falling upon the kingdom "I felt them" He frowned as he remembered the light covering his mate's face but he felt it. He knew that person was his precious one. "I may not know their name but I know it the person who saved me" Takuma nodded and smiled then his eyes dropped to the floor. They did know who had saved the prince.

"We'll search around the kingdom" Takuma said with a serious voice. They had to find the prince's eternal mate. Only this way they could silence the nobles who proposed this ridiculous idea of arranged marriages.

Kaname nodded and left the noble since he wanted to be alone. He was confused about the discovery of his eternal one. When he was young he did not believe in that maybe because he was still young and did not understand the depth of the bonds. He was pretty young when his parents died thus they could not explain it the true meaning of the bond. Though he was glad that he had found his special one he was still skeptical.

Could he love a person for the rest of his immortal life? He could not answer this question right now. However he was certain of one thing: he had to find the person who saved him.

He arrived one of the hills and stared at the mountain. There was something calling him to said place. The prince did not fully remember the accident. He just remembered that sweet look and then the blinding light. The prince cursed as he realized he did not remember clearly the color of his eternal mate's eyes.

Those eyes were staring at him, they were shinning: love there was love written in them… However he could not really tell if their eyes were blue or had another color...

_Lilac eyes..._

**Xxx**

Ichiru started looking for somewhere or someone who help him. He needed to find something or someone to give him clues about the illness of his brother. He walked through the streets of the town however all he found so far were some fruit stands, people dancing in the streets or doing magic tricks. Ichiru sighed and walked alone for a few minutes regretted coming. He was just about to leave but suddenly someone stopped him.

"My dear child, I see you need help" said a strange man with long hazel hair "Poor child you seem so lonely" He smiled and took the boy's arm "Come, come... I'll help you"

"Wai.. I do not need…." He tried to struggle but the man shook his head and smiled "Wait let… let me go!"

The boy tried to pull in vain. The guy had a very strong grip on his arm. People were looking at them because the scene was very funny. "Nonsense, you need help and I will help you" said the man with a twinkle in his eye. This glow that caused Ichiru chills down his body.

They walked down an alley and then were met with a large house. The man opened the door and pulled Ichiru inside there he found people, there were mostly men who were taking some drinks and women dancing around them. They went into the back of one room and there Ichiru met other guys however they were practicing what appeared to be fighting arts.

"Let me go you pervert!" Ichiru pushed the man off nevertheless with the sudden movement he also flew off and fell on the floor. Strong arms grabbed him from behind and the boy immediately stood facing the man.

"Easy kid" A man with dark blond hair said, his eyes were icy blue. He was wearing strange clothes just like the other man with long hair. "You do not want to hurt yourself" He said as he turned to the other boys who were fighting between themselves.

"I'm not a kid!" The boy said and huffed then he turned to the long-haired man "You say you would help me!" He said angrily.

"I will" The man said with a serious voice and then he smiled "But first come on let's eat!" The man was strange Ichiru thought yet he also seemed dangerous._ A creep_ The boy frowned. "Toga-chan come one it's time for dinner" He yelled and began placing several dishes of food on the table. Ichiru saw the other man known as Toga rolled his eyes and groaned.

The other boys completed their practice and approached the table, some of them were younger than Ichiru and maybe they were Zero's age maybe younger. The others were Ichiru's age 17 and older. They sat on the table and began to eat. Toga also sat and began to eat while the long-haired man distributed the food.

"Hey kid" the so called Toga "That food is getting cold" Ichiru just rolled his eyes at being called kid but also began to eat. He had left his home early in the morning and it was already getting dark. He was hungry and he was not about to despise a good meal.

"So what's your name?" One guy said while chewing a piece of chicken. He was a boy of the age of Zero his hair was blond and had gray eyes.

"Ichiru" He replied after he finished his soup

"Did you come to train with us? Another boy asked and before Ichiru could speak the long-haired man spoke.

"Now, now kids go to your rooms" The man smiled "Ichiru-chan is here for other business"

"Bu-but…" A Toga's look was all it took for the boys to obey and go to their rooms. Toga however remained along with the long-haired man.

"My name is Kaien" the honey-haired man presented "But you can call me daddy" The man made a small movement and opened his arms. He was about to hug the boy but Ichiru stopped him.

"You freak!" The boy said and took a step away "I have a dad" He huffed.

"Oh well…" The man's face looked sad and Ichiru almost believe it. If not for his sister always used such tactics he would have fallen into the trap.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Ichiru asked with an inquisitive look. Definitely he was getting desperate. He did not even know why he had not gone as soon he met this guy. Surely it was because deep down Ichiru was hoping that this strange man would help him.

"Yes, yes" The man sighed "First of all I need you to listen to me and listen well" He said as he made a motion with his hand to the boy to sit down. Said boy sat down and rolled his eyes then he nodded at the man to keep going.

"You had to understand what your brother has in not a disease" The man said and looked at the boy. Ichiru was so different physically from his younger brother, though they share the same essence. Ichiru had blond hair with strands of platinum and his eyes were silver with blue and purple lines. Zero on the other hand had pure silver hair and his eyes were like two amethysts. Even his skin was whiter than Ichiru's.

"But… how can you explain his" Ichiru started but Kaien cut him

"Behavior?" He asked and Ichiru nodded. Kaien took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of the nose "I should not be telling you this but…"

"Of course you should not!" Toga chimed, his icy blue eyes staring angrily at both the boy and the man "We could get in trouble"

Kaien nodded and let out a sigh. He knew he could get in trouble but they need to help this boy. They need to do this it was for the sake of the light. If they did not intervene, then someone else would do it and the consequences would be disastrous. The last thing they wanted was a war between the two kingdoms. No, they had to act quickly, cautiously and prevent the storm that threatened to arrive. "Perhaps you are right Toga" Kaien muttered "But we do not have a choice" Toga frowned and cursed he too did not want a war between the worlds. However intervene in this situation was not prudent. They were about to tell something that was forbidden to those of the light because light did not want their children to suffer. It was a sin to….

_To fall in love_

"Ichiru-chan" Kaien called the boy "Do you care for your family?" He asked cautiously, as he was about to disclose the information. Ichiru tilted his head and looked at the man then he nodded slowly.

"You care for your sister deeply if I'm not mistaken?" He asked once again and smiled when he saw the boy's immediate expression. There was surprise written all over his face.

"How do you- k-know? Ichiru asked

"You feel something for her something deeply" Kaien did not ask rather stated and the boy once again nodded. "It is such deep feeling, so deep that you can not understand. You see her as how your father saw your mother" Kaien continued but then stopped when he saw the anger in the boy's face.

"That's not true how… how could you say such things!" The boy yelled. He kept saying in his mind that the man's words were not true. Nevertheless he knew the man was not wrong. He had a strange feeling for her sister. She was a precious one for him. There were so many mixed feelings every time he saw her. Feelings he could not explain and that scared him. He knew it was wrong to feel something other than affection for his sister. It was not well seen it was a sin…

"That my dear child is called love"

"Kaien!" Toga scolded

_Love…._

"What is that?" He asked as he had never heard that word before.

Kaien smiled and approached the boy, he tilted the boy's chin and stared at his eyes "Is what your brother has" he explained softly "The both of you have fallen in love"

"Falling in love…" How could you fall in… love? The boy asked but neither of the men replied. Toga just frowned and Kaien smiled fondly at him. There was not an explication it just happened. Yet falling in the so called love was wrong because… because he had fallen in love with his sister.

"You are lying!" The boy stood up abruptly, his eyes watering with something new, something he did not know but he had seen in Zero's eyes before.

"Ichiru-chan" Kaien called and went to the boy, carefully wiping the crystal water away. "You had seen this right. You had seen this in your brother's face" Ichiru nodded "These, my child are tears…"

Tears that you were not supposed to know, that no one from this kingdom should have knowledge. But there they were two brothers who had met with destiny and now they were destined to suffer the agonies of love. The boy dropped to the floor as he left clear water float freely. He felt the –tears- as the man named it running down his face. And so he remained that way for a long time trying to empty the new feeling that oppressed him from the inside.

**Xxx**

Zero stared at the mountain even though the sun hid he could still perceive it silhouette. He wanted to go there he wanted to see him.

_Prince…_

His feet began to move freely, it seemed that he had no control of his body and just got carried away. He walked and walked his body got lost into the darkness of the landscape. His horse tried to persuade him not to follow but Zero did not obey. He continued his journey to the mountain and the horse faithful to his master followed him.

_"Come my dear child…"_ There was a sweet voice on the air. A voice that did not belong to his mother, this voice was different, more delicate _"Come to me…"_

He followed the imaginary road and finally he found the mountain.

_"You want your prince…"_ The sweet voice spoke and Zero as if he entranced nodded fervently.

_"Then come my dear, come to me…"_ The boy followed he never heard his horse he just stared at the rock and followed. His lilac eyes were shinning with glee. He never felt how cold the place was neither the haunted voice playing with the echo.

Zero came across a silhouette he did not recognized the face as darkness did not allow him _"Are you willing to give your heart"_ the sweet voice asked.

"My Heart…" Zero asked as his hands moved involuntarily to his chest and then felt the throb of something.

_"Yes my child, this is your heart"_ The voice said tenderly _"But you must understand that those of the darkness love only once" _the silhouette wisely said _"If you are not that special person your heart will break and will never be able to return to your home" _the soft voicewarned_ "those of the light are not meant to suffer this pain..._**"**

Zero hesitated for a moment but then the image of Prince appeared before him and he nodded.

_"Are you sure my child?"_ The voice asked once, it wanted to be sure, it wanted to let the child to decide for himself. Zero nodded his head _"You have to give me something"_ The voice declared _"So I must let you in"_

Give it something… Zero was not rich he did now have anything fancy to offer. His gaze dropped at his feet. But heard the voice chuckle _"Your eyes… I want your eyes… such a beautiful color"_ the voice said determined.

"My eyes…" His eyes but If he gave his eyes that meant he would not be able to see his Prince.

The voice seemed to realize what the boy was thinking and let out a giggle _"I mean your eye color that is all I want"_

Zero stared at the darkness, and thought about the exchange. If he gave the color of his eyes then in return he could see his prince again and be with him. But his eyes, all the people in his town admired the color of his eyes. However it was a small sacrifice it was worth it if he was able to stay by his Prince's side. Zero nodded once again.

"The figure moved toward him and covered his eyes with something soft, then began to sing a strange melody. In a language that Zero did not recognize.

_"You have to form a bond with your prince" clarified the silhouette again "If he gets bond with another person then you will not be able to return to your world. You will suffer from pain and spend the eternity wandering alone"_

_"You sure about this, my child?"_ The soft voice asked again, not wanting him to suffer such a terrible fate however sighed as it saw the boy nodding again.

The light illuminated the cave and the entire cave seemed to shake, the spell was done. Now the prince and the boy needed to form their bond and spend their eternity together.

_"Good luck my dear child" _the sweet voice sang softly in farewell while the boy's body was placed outside mountain next to the hole where the prince had fallen. The voice hoped in that place the prince would find the boy.

* * *

**Hmm I think you did not like my story u.u well anyway thanks for the reviews I'll try to answer the them in the morning XD**

**Well as you see this is an adaptation of the Little Mermaid but does not follow the plot well is not the same just call it an AU.**

**Do not worry the sweet voice is not bad at all it is not an enemy. The identity of the voice will be a secret for now xD. As you read I changed Ichiru's look, this is because I need him to be that way for the first part of the story and also I did not make him Zero's twin just his older brother. This will be explain in the following chapters. Next chapter KaZe meeting XD**

** xoxo**


End file.
